Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-168405 discloses an image forming apparatus including: a casing whose front side is formed with an opening; and a cover unit for opening and closing the opening. With such an image forming apparatus, a user can perform maintenance such as replacement of parts and components, replenishment of expendable supplies, or processing for sheet jamming by opening the cover unit.
Further, the image forming apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-168405 includes a locking portion for locking the cover relative to the casing. The locking portion is provided at an upper portion of the casing. The locking portion includes a single shaft extending in a left-right direction at an upper portion of the front surface of the casing, and an engagement arm provided at each end portion of the shaft.